


The Name's Sherlock

by Downwolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downwolf/pseuds/Downwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A genderswapped high school AU</p><p>All characters have changed genders (Apart from Lestrade)</p><p>This follows the story line of "A Study In Pink"</p><p>There are some original lines from the show</p><p>I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE BBC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"The name's Sherlock" Sherlock said extending her hand to Joan

"Joan Watson, isn't Sherlock a guy's name?" Joan asked taking her hand Sherlock rolled her eyes

"I know girls called Elliot and Josh what's your point?" Sherlock replied shaking her hand firmly

There was something intriguing about Joan she wasn't quite like the rest of the idiots in the school, Sherlock finally managed to get to talk to her without her other friends she didn't seem to mind Sherlock

"Fair point" Joan replied "I never see you with anyone normally" she added looking at Sherlock curiously

It was the beginning of the second year and Sherlock and Joan were sharing a room so they were encouraged to talk to each other

"I'm not liked by many I reveal too much about them because I can observe" Sherlock explained leaning on the desk at the back of an empty classroom.

Sherlock always knew that Joan got to the form room before anyone else and was always at the back where her friends gathered when no-one was around she played on her phone

"I've heard, I think it's great what you can do" Joan began smiling at Sherlock kindly she found herself liking Joan she was patient

"How's your brother?" Sherlock asked Joan's eyebrows rose

"How did you know…" Joan began

"The engraving on your phone" Sherlock began holding her hand out for Joan's phone

Joan handed it over to Sherlock and she flipped it over

"To Harry from Sam three kisses, some type of romantic attachment this phone is good, very good so it would have been a gift you couldn't have afforded it being a student so he must have given it to you but why? Obviously the attachment has broken off and he didn't want it to be reminded of what happened, he's taken it hard and is drinking more alcohol then before you can tell that by the scratch marks around the charger socket where he has tried to plug it in. He's getting help and you're worried about him that's why you come to form room so early and play on your phone so you can get an update without your friends reading it" Sherlock deduced

Sherlock watched Joan become more and more shocked as Sherlock carried on She handed Joan's phone back after she had finished

"So people hate you because of that?" She asked placing her phone in her pocket

"And because I'm smart and very smug about it" Sherlock explained smiling to her and winking

More people filed in Sherlock walked away from her and went to her desk. She sat down and put her bag beside her, pulled out a book and read it as others filed in to their groups she got a few sneers of

"Hello freak" to which she replied "Hello idiot"

Not even bothering to look up from her book, She often listened to the sound of the guys talking or the girls in the corner which included Joan laughing loudly which always annoyed her beyond belief after the third time couldn't contain herself

"Shut up! It's not that funny!" Sherlock snapped slamming her book down and turning around to glare at them

The room fell in to silence

"What would you know about humour freak?" One of the girls asked

"Well, your humour nothing I don't do stupid humour I'm more of a clever humour person" Sherlock replied smugly

Sherlock could see the corners of Joan's mouth twitch slightly "Did you just call us stupid?" One of them asked offended

"Wow, I thought you would have even gotten that one" Sherlock sneered back

"Watch your back this year Sherly" the leader of the pack seemed to hiss

Sherlock turned away and opened her book again. She hated it when people called her Sherly heck she preferred Sherlock or Holmes even freak Sherly just makes her sound weak she only just about let my family call her Sherly and that's only on birthdays and Christmases, the form tutor soon came in afterwards and asked the class to make our way to our desks there was some fuss and kerfuffle before everyone was seated Sherlock put her book away and stared ahead as the names were called

"Sherlock" Mr Eisen shouted

"Here" Sherlock called back

She heard someone behind her imitate the way She had said 'Here' pathetic really

"Joan" Eisen called

"Here sir" Joan replied

As usual but she sounded distracted

"Why do you keep staring at your phone Joan?" Sherlock heard one of the girls whisper

"No reason" Joan replied quietly Sherlock felt myself smile.

The rest of form time was "Talk between yourselves" so Sherlock got her book out again and began reading again she listened carefully to the girls convocation

"Joan, you then fill her pillow with flour" One of them muttered she could never be bothered to lean their names

"I can't do that, this is what she's like every year why now?" Joan asked her voice a desperate whisper

"Because I'm sick to death of it that's why!" The leader bit back

It really was like a wolf pack back there and Sherlock felt like Joan was the underdog

"I'll sneak it out and you can fill it" Joan bargained firmly

"Fine then wuss, do that!" the second in command hissed trying to match her masters bite

Sherlock chuckled to herself, these idiots really do underestimated her although she wondered why Joan was trying to protect her

"So when she flops down on her bed, she'll get flour everywhere" One seemed to summarize

Not exactly evil if it were Sherlock she would have used some type of poisonous plant but each to their own. The bell went and Sherlock took her time packing her book away because she couldn't be bothered with the shoving in the corridor not to say she didn't get shoved as people passed her but it never really bothered her, Sherlock threw her bag over her shoulder and went out in to the corridor to her next lesson.

The day passed pretty slowly and at lunch she sat where she usually did and began to pick away at whatever she had chosen form the canteen she looked over to The Wolf Pack who were sitting there giggling and looking over to her obviously the flour had been put in Sherlock's pillow, lunch finished and then it was science a subject she loved but at the beginning of the lesson her hope of it being a good one were dashed by the announcement

"Today you will be working on a group assignment" Everyone in the class was happy about that except Sherlock the teachers knew she worked alone she sunk low in her chair

"The groups are already assigned" Mr Oseas announced causing Sherlock to place her head on the table.

He read out the groups The Wolf Pack were mainly assigned to each other except Joan

"Sherlock Holmes and…" Mr Oseas began Sherlock tensed her head still on the desk "Joan Watson" he continued

The whole class erupted in to "Wey! Bad luck mate!" Sherlock smiled slightly and lifted her head off the desk making her face blank

"Alright in to pairs and I'll tell you what it's about" Oseas announced

Everyone got up and moved, Joan pulled up a seat next to Sherlock

"We meet again Watson" Sherlock muttered looking at the board

"Indeed we do Holmes" Joan replied

Sherlock smiled to herself Holmes and Watson, it had a nice ring to it. Mr Oseas waited until they were settled

"The process of death and decomposition of bodies" he announced the class groaned and girls shrieked Sherlock let herself smile

"Well aren't you lucky Watson, this just happens to be one of my favourite things" Sherlock muttered making a note of what they had to do

"You really are quite strange, but I like that" Joan muttered back

"We'll work on it later I have a ton of books in my about it" Sherlock mumbled half to herself and half to Joan who just nodded.

The classes were finished for the day and Sherlock darted off to her room rushing up the stairs before the others and going in to her room she turned to see Watson sitting on her bed

"Ah!" Sherlock yelled in shock

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" she muttered her cheeks flushed red

"It's okay, I just thought you'd be with your friends" Sherlock explained

Sherlock took her blazer off and hung it on the end of her bed

"I got pretty sick of them today" Joan replied not making eye contact with Sherlock,

Sherlock took her phone out of her blazer pocket and threw it on her pillow a small puff of white flour came out

"I'm sorry!" Joan despaired looking like she was going to cry

"It's okay, you felt like you had to do it, to stay accepted and not be out casted like me it's nothing" Sherlock reassured her gently

Sherlock up her pillow taking the case off making sure as much flour as possible was in there. She then tipped it in to the bin; Sherlock opened the window and beat as much flour out of it as possible before reassembling it, Joan still looked worried as Sherlock threw my pillow on to her bed Sherlock went over to the bin and got some flour on her fingers she flicked as much as she could in to her hair to make it convincing then she ran her hands through her hair to make the illusion that she had tried to get it out

"There we could fool anyone" Sherlock reassured her

"But now your lovely hair is ruined!" Joan protested

"It's nothing a little shampoo won't fix and some twisting and diffusing" Sherlock explained waving her off

"Now, you best go to dinner, I'll be down later giving the illusion I'm desperately trying to clean up" Sherlock told her as she unpacked her books on things such as forensic science

Joan left with a glance over her shoulder at Sherlock as she brushed a bit of golden hair behind her ear. When she left Sherlock pulled her hair in to a pony tail because she wanted it off her shoulders, Sherlock went down stairs to the dinner hall there was ripples of giggles as she went up the counter where the lunch lady already had her take away containers ready she handed them to Sherlock with a smile She took it from her gently

"Thank you" Sherlock muttered to her smiling back

Sherlock grabbed some plastic cutlery and went back up to her room closing the door gently behind her Sherlock kicked off her shoes and sat on her bed Sherlock grabbed one of her forensic science books. She opened up one of the containers, inside was chicken korma and rice she picked up her plastic fork and began to eat as she did Sherlock picked up her book and began to read occasionally shoving korma and rice in her mouth. Sherlock managed to finish it and she opened the other smaller container which contained a tottenham cake which she'll admit had become one of her favourite puddings here, Sherlock grabbed her spoon and started to eat returning again to her book She finished her pudding rather quickly and marked her page.

Sherlock gathered up her rubbish and placed it in the bin; Sherlock then went over to the window next to Joan's bed and opened to let the smell out of curry out of the room. Sherlock then grabbed her towel, wash bag, underwear, her black skinny jeans purple shirt, purple Converses and her long coat she went to the girls showers and jumped in to a cubicle showering quickly and being sure that she had all of the flour out of her hair Sherlock changed quickly and dried her hair as best as she could. Sherlock gathered up her towel and her uniform she jogged back to her room and placed everything back in to it proper place Sherlock brushed her hair and pulled it back in to a pony tail Sherlock then went for her usual walk around the grounds.

As usual Jane Moriarty and Sabastia Moran were, where they usually were next to the big tree in the field; Sherlock didn't even bother to glance at them

"I hear you've had a busy day" Sherlock heard Jane call to her in that weirdly calm tone she always had, it was unnerving even for Sherlock

"Maybe what's it to you Moriarty?" Sherlock asked turning to look at them both

"Well, confronting the girls in form room then getting flour in your hair although you're too clever to have fallen for that one Sherlock" Jane began laughing slightly

"Good to see someone has faith in me" Sherlock replied walking over to them both

"Why did you make it seem like you fell for it?" Jane asked a weird eagerness in her eyes

"Because Joan wants acceptance from her friends maybe to move up the hierarchy, if I had shown that I had diffused the situation they would have turned on her maybe have forced her out the group" Sherlock explained putting her hands in her pockets

"Why do you care for Joan so much eh? Hardly know the girl got a crush?" Sabastia sneered

Sherlock laughed

"You both know full well that I am asexual and let's put it this way she still wants to be friends with me even when I revealed something about her from her phone, she's different and as she is my roommate it will be a lot less painful if we get on" Sherlock explained already getting bored

Jane raised her hands slightly

"Alright I get your point" she replied

Sherlock turned and left

"A storm is coming Sherlock" She called after her

Sherlock just carried on walking. A storm, what storm could Jane possibly create although Sherlock would be stupid to underestimate her.


	2. The Link

Sherlock finished her walk and returned to her room to find Joan sitting on her bed reading one of the books Sherlock had put on the dresser she looked shocked as she came in 

"Sorry! I didn't mean to start reading it I-" She began but Sherlock cut her off 

"No worries, you'll need it for the assignment" Sherlock reassured Joan taking off her coat and hanging it on the back of the door 

"Few things you should know about me" Sherlock began Joan looked up from her book  
"I play the violin to help me think, sometimes I don't talk for days and sometimes I don't eat it's perfectly normal and try not to disturb me also I have a gun in my draw, but don't breath a word of it to anyone" Sherlock continued Joan just nodded 

"Wait, hang on you have a gun?" she stammered  
Sherlock simply nodded back and returned to reading the book she took off her shoes and placed them in line with the other shoes 

"Where did you go?" Joan asked as Sherlock sat down on my bed and picked up her own book 

"For a walk, had a chat with Jane and Sabastia" Sherlock explained she heard Joan put her book down 

"They're trouble Sherlock I really wouldn't talk to them" She warned 

"I do lots of things I shouldn't be doing" Sherlock replied not even looking at her 

She sighed and returned to the book there was a knock on the door 

"Coming" Sherlock yelled 

She went over and opened the door, standing outside was the head mistress 

"What have I done now?" Sherlock sighed 

"We need your help, students have fallen ill and there's bleach in their blood I want you to take a look at it" Mrs Sparrow began Sherlock nodded 

"Look I need an assistant!" Sherlock protested 

"We don't have time Sherlock, we need this sorted now" she bit back 

"I'll be down in the infirmary in a moment" Sherlock said solemnly  
She nodded and walked away Sherlock closed the door behind her Sherlock grinned and jumped across the room grabbing her coat as she leapt 

"Finally something to do!" Sherlock cried pulling her coat on and placing her gun in an inner pocket 

"I still don't see why you need a gun" Joan muttered  
Sherlock walked out the door she was halfway down the hallway when she stopped and returned silently to the room 

"A woman from medical military background, you've had some training in using guns, you can handle yourself under pressure and you've seen many gruesome injury's and maybe some deaths" Sherlock began Joan jumped not expecting to see Sherlock she stood up slowly 

"Enough to last a lifetime" Joan mumbled looking down 

"Want to see some more?" Sherlock asked 

"Oh god yes!" Joan exclaimed grabbing her jacket  
Sherlock rushed down the hallway and Joan came after her we reached the infirmary and Sherlock flung the doors open walking to the only patients in the room they seemed to be in some sort of coma 

"Watson, check one of them over see for any signs of how it entered the body" Sherlock ordered  
She nodded and went over to one of them Sherlock stepped on the other side of the bed 

"No signs of struggle or injection it looks like they took it willingly" She deduced 

"But why would you take poison willingly, unless you didn't know it was in there" Sherlock muttered 

"What's the verdict?" Ms Sparrow asked 

"There a serial killer around, bleach in some food or drink but why some and not others there is a link what is it" Sherlock pondered then it struck her, 

She had to find the bleach 

"I've got to go" Sherlock announced darting out too fast for Joan.  
Sherlock was sitting in her room an hour later, steepling her fingers and staring at the bleach bottle Joan came in 

"There you…" She began but she cut herself off 

"I'm not the murderer" Sherlock told her still staring at the bottle 

"What?" She asked sounding confused 

"Well it's a reasonable thing to think, I'm sitting here with the murder weapon" Sherlock explained as Joan sat down on the bed in front of  
Sherlock

"So how did you find it and how do you know it's the one we're looking for?" Joan asked watching me 

"It didn't take me long to find it, however I knew it would be off school grounds in a bin or a skip after an hour I had found it. Now how do I know? Simple this stuff is only used by the school; you can see by the line on the side that it's been poured in to something, a darker container which is clever considering this bottle is bright yellow now you could say that mark is old but the bottle is new, the cleaners always pour the bleach in to the lid before pouring it in the bucket and the lid is clean" Sherlock explained 

"But we still need to find the containers it's in now, who is doing it and how do they get the victims to take it" Sherlock continued still staring at the bottle like it will suddenly give her the answers 

"Amazing" She muttered "Oh by the way, I met a friend of yours" Joan began 

"Friend?" Sherlock asked furrowing her brow 

"Well enemy" She began 

"Oh which one?" Sherlock asked glancing to Joan then back to the bottle 

"Your arch enemy because apparently you have one" she explained sounding tired  
"Did she offer you money to spy on me?" Sherlock asked keeping her tone serious 

"Yes" She replied 

"Did you take it?" Sherlock asked 

"No" She responded 

"Pity we could have split the money" Sherlock replied staring back at the bottle as Joan chuckled slightly

"What could the link be?" Sherlock muttered 

"One thing, if a case ever goes wrong there's a tracking device on my phone the details are on this card" Sherlock began taking a card out her pocket and handing it to her she took it and placed it in her pocket 

"If the tracking doesn't work then feel free to call the number on the back the person on the other side can pull some strings and find me" Sherlock continued still staring at the bottle 

"How were the students found, how did they get back to their room?" Sherlock muttered 

"They weren't in their rooms, they were found around school grounds" Joan answered 

"Just anywhere?" Sherlock asked looking to her  
She nodded 

"Yeah" she replied  
Sherlock suddenly heard sudden footsteps down the hall 

"Take my gun" Sherlock hissed hissed handing it to her  
She took it and shoved it in her inside jacket pocket just as she did the head mistress burst in the room, the Wolf Pack which sadly included Anne 

"Ah, look the bleach bottle in the hands of our favourite psychopath!" Anne announced 

Sherlock looked at her sharply 

"I'm not a psychopath I'm a high functioning sociopath do your research" Sherlock hissed already wanting to slam her head in to a wall 

"After your disappearance we thought it was best we search your room" the headmistress explained they began searching and Sherlock let them the noise got louder as she tried to think 

"Shut up everybody, shut up! Don't move, don't speak, don't breath, I'm trying to think Anne face the other way you're putting me off!" Sherlock yelled 

"My face?" Her voice piped up 

"Just turn!" The head mistress commanded and she did so with a sigh 

"All of them they had a connection" Sherlock began images of them popped up in her mind

"Smoke" Sherlock blurted as she did her phone beeped, she looked at the text 

Care for a cigarette Miss Holmes?


	3. Shot Down

Sherlock put her phone back in her pocket and leaned over to Joan 

"Track me" Sherlock whispered  
Sherlock ran out of the room grabbing her coat and going to the smoking shelter. There was a figure there Sherlock stood next to them 

"Hello Miss Holmes" the figure said it was a voice Sherlock had heard but didn't quite recognise 

"You're the cleaner" Sherlock blurted 

"Yes, the unknown face the one you pass everyday" she began 

"The one with access to bleach" Sherlock muttered 

"Yes, now you have two choices, you can either call for help now and I will wait but I will tell them nothing. Or you can come with me, we'll have a nice convocation and then you'll kill yourself" She explained

Sherlock thought for a second then she heard the sound of a gun being cocked 

"Let's go have a chat shall we?" Sherlock offered 

"Follow me, no funny business" she said harshly   
Sherlock walked after her they went to the top floor of the science block 

"Please do take a seat" she said 

Sherlock walked over to one of the tables and sat with her back to the window 

"So how did you get them to take it?" Sherlock asked as she sat down 

"I gave them a choice" She began getting out two glasses filling them   
halfway with a green smoothie from two identical flasks 

"You've been killing people, with smoothies" Sherlock said cocking her eyebrow as she poured them 

"Interesting isn't it, the more I kill the more money goes to my family" She explained 

"Why?" Sherlock asked leaning forward 

"Because I'm dying the more people I kill the better off my family are for when I die, the more people I kill the more people I've outlived" She continued 

"Now one of these is poisoned, I know which but you can choose however I'm going to do this" she explained she moved the right one close to her and the left one towards Sherlock

"And what if I refuse?" Sherlock asked leaning back she pulled out the gun again and aimed it at her head 

"Go ahead" Sherlock challenged   
She pulled the trigger and a flame came out the end 

"I know a real gun when I see one" Sherlock told her as she released the trigger and sat back in her chair

"Looks like you've been beaten" Sherlock said as she stood up 

“Just so I know which one would you have chosen?” She asked as Sherlock walked by she picked up the one closest to her and began put the class to her lips tilting it gently. Suddenly the window shattered and she flew backwards blood began to pool around where she had fallen Sherlock put the glass down carefully and looked to where the bullet had come from there was no-one there Sherlock walked over to her 

“Who was giving you money to kill people?” Sherlock demanded she shook her head Sherlock put pressure on her bullet wound, 

“Moriarty!” She cried out before she died Sherlock looked up suddenly flashing back to my last convocation with Jane and Sabastia 

“There’s a storm coming” this is what she meant, Sherlock had a feeling there was more to come 

She walked out of the building to find police cars outside with blue tape all around the building the second Sherlock stepped out she was rushed over to the ambulance and a shock blanket was put around her shoulders. Sherlock gave my account to the police by a young officer called Gerg Lestrade, he’s going to go far, Sherlock repeated the whole story then he asked 

“So did you see who shot her?” he asked “It would have to be someone with a steady hand, military like training” Sherlock began my eyes searched the area and she saw Joan waiting 

“Ignore me” Sherlock blurted 

“What?” Lestrade replied 

“The shock is getting to me” Sherlock muttered 

“I need to go” Sherlock replied standing up and walking away before anyone could stop her.   
Sherlock ducked under the tape and walked over to Joan 

“Are you okay?” Sherlock asked checking her over  
Joan nodded Sherlock felt a familiar hand on her shoulder she turned to see 

Mycroft 

“Getting yourself in to trouble again?” she sighed 

“You know how it upset mummy” she added 

“I didn't upset her! You upset her!” Sherlock protested 

“Wait, mummy?” Joan interjected 

“Yes mummy this is Mycroft you've met her before, she’s my older sister”   
Sherlock explained not taking her eyes off Mycroft 

“Try not to cause a war before I get back” Sherlock muttered walking away from her 

“You know Moriarty has gone without a trace right?” Mycroft called after me Sherlock ignored her that was another problem for another day Joan was soon by her side 

“Dinner?” Sherlock offered 

“Staving” Joan replied grinning at Sherlock.


End file.
